


三分酒意

by M45



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M45/pseuds/M45





	三分酒意

锦户亮工作到清晨快到家的时候，天仿佛完全没有要亮起来的意思，灰蒙蒙一片。

走出地铁站还满身疲惫，大脑一片空白变得无法思考，下台阶被以扭曲姿势躺倒在路边的醉汉吓得打了个激灵。  
走在身后出站的两个女高中生也因为他的那缩起身子的一跳被迫紧急刹车停下了脚步，然后偷瞟着他小声讨论着，边捂嘴憋笑着边走开了。  
他本来也是要走那个方向的，想了想又转身回来绕进了另一边的便利店里，鬼使神差穿行到最角落的位置，从架子上抓了一瓶酒就去结账。  
拎着瓶子到了家门口，心脏意外还在扑通扑通疯狂跳动着，起伏激烈到他能感受到微微发红的耳根传来的颤动。不知道是被吓到后还没缓过劲来，还是身体着实被冻到了，锦户亮像往常那样用两只手搓了搓脸颊。  
只穿一件皮衣外套果然不行吧，边这样想着边有节奏地敲着门，是只有两个人知道的一小段节奏，平时这样敲个差不多三个循环，仓子就会出来开门了，睡眼惺忪的嘴里小声不知道嘟囔着什么，多半是些“啊，我都已经睡着了啊~你自己明明有带钥匙的吧……”之类的话，不过那通常是晚上的情况。

即使是带了钥匙，也希望回到家的时候帮忙开门的是她。

玄关的灯会被打开，调成最暗的那一档。一边抱怨着一边被冷到哆嗦着双手抱胸还是会钻出温暖的被窝出来开门。穿着那件胸前装饰着一圈纯白色绒毛的紧身睡衣裙的时候，胸前呼之欲出的白皙会被她挤到令他一览无余的状态，就这样暴露在冰冷的空气中，白嫩中透出一丝丝粉红。胸上细小的绒毛沾着一点水汽，像刚洗过的汁水丰富的蜜桃，随着她的呼吸上下起伏着，双手抱着再紧一些，就快能看到粉嫩的乳晕了。有时候细细的肩带会掉下来一边，松散的搭在大臂上，柔软又带有弹力的布料会在一边的乳肉旁形成褶皱，像要托不住了，让他忍不住想去抚平。

锦户亮从来都知道她是故意的。

冬天清晨的大门过于冰凉，敲到关节开始泛红，心脏还是狂跳着，他担心这种感觉会是一种不好的预感。  
如果没人来开门的话，仓子大概就还没回来，彻夜未归。

想起了刚才那两个不知道是不是在嘲笑他的女子高中生，膝盖的部分被冻得红到透出紫，这个时候的仓子在外面的话，大概连大腿根部都是冰凉的，毕竟她的裙子可比女子高中生短太多了。  
要是她待会儿回来了，一定会在玄关敏捷地向后轻轻勾起脚，迅速褪下鞋袜，然后踮着脚尖从冰凉的地板上径直走向沙发，还差一两步的时候一下子扑上去，享受一会儿又伸懒腰的猫咪一般慢慢撅起臀部爬起来，在沙发上抱着膝盖蜷缩起来用小毯子把自己好好地完全包裹住。  
其实穿着袜子走在冬天的室内会暖些，可偏偏她在地板上斜着身子滑过一跤，为了不让锦户亮嘲笑，她坚定地说自己那是在练习单足滑行动作，在明明知道锦户亮心里清楚她完全不会去溜冰的状态下。

锦户亮掏出钥匙，转动钥匙的声响伴着一点其他声音。  
屋内有人打了个喷嚏，原来她是在家的。

卧室里氤氲着一股酒气，床边没有酒瓶与酒杯，他把自己手上随便买的那瓶放在了床头柜上，塑料袋发出窸窸窣窣的声响。  
仓子在家喝酒的时候，酒瓶一定会咕噜噜胡乱滚一地，他一开始还会被地上滚动着的酒瓶吓到一颤。  
仓子翻了个身，被子有一半掉到了地上，锦户亮扯起地上的被子为她盖好，然后又把她向上戳到床背扭着的手塞回了被子里。

她还是没醒，直到感觉到自己的枕头被抢走了。

仓子用劲从锦户亮头下枕着的三个枕头中抽出来一个，然后又侧身睡回了床沿边，她意识到锦户亮回来了，却还是闭眼假寐，身子又稍稍向床边缩了一点，和身后的锦户亮保持了一点还能感受到他体温，又完全不会触碰到的距离。  
刚躺下没多久的他也不是因为枕头猛然被抽走一个而导致的头部落差感醒来。  
他感觉不到刚刚还与他贴着的人了，于是转过身去，将手臂搭在了她的腰上，手顺着腰线慢慢向下滑动，摩挲着到了大腿根部。  
没一会儿仓子轻轻把他的手臂放了回去，然后又往床沿边缩了一点点，再多一点的话，她就要掉下去了。  
“你要干嘛啊？你快要掉下去了。”这是锦户亮今天对她说的第一句话，微微皱着眉噘着嘴，一夜未休息，声音哑到最后一个音快发不出来变成了气声。口干舌燥到想以吞咽口水的方式滋润一下喉咙都很难。  
仓子清晰地听到了他吞咽的声音。  
她没有回答，任由锦户亮把她往床中间拖动，然后将她抱住，接着像只柔软蓬松的小狗，用头轻轻蹭了她两下继续睡去。  
“你身上好热啊，是不是感冒了，刚才打喷嚏了……”锦户亮窝在她颈肩之间黏黏糊糊的说出一句，鼻息轻喷，让她觉得脖子发痒，声音小到她要非常仔细才能听清。  
“对啊我发烧了，上次你发烧的时候非要让我跳的那个舞，现在起来也跳给我看一下。”他没想到仓子一下子转过身来，撒着娇的呼吸间全是浓郁的酒味，锦户亮这才发现仓子穿着自己的背心。  
“是因为喝酒了吧，身上才这么热……”他正想用手背去贴她的额头。  
没等锦户亮问完，仓子赌气似的又翻身背对着他，故意的动作力气过大了些，差点翻下床去。  
他快速地下意识伸手扶住她的大臂，指尖戳到了因背心袖窝过大而露出来的她细嫩的乳肉。  
“仓子穿了我的衣服的话，我穿什么呢？”他说的是正穿在仓子身上的那件背心。  
或许她还是会害怕真的掉下床去，停止了刻意引起注意的游戏。  
“可是小亮平常睡觉的时候什么也不……穿吧……”仓子回身对上了他的眼神，语速慢了下来。  
他微微张着嘴看着仓子，下垂着的眼角因为刚刚打过哈欠含着一滴未滑出的泪。  
她想抚摸他的眉间，他的眼窝，以舌尖湿润他每一根垂着的睫毛，以唇瓣摩挲他挺拔的鼻尖，轻轻打着圈地舔舐眼角下的泪痣……  
她没忍住轻轻吻上眼角去，用舌尖舔过泪水，慢慢的在他眼前将舌头卷入口腔之中。  
舌尖还没来得及收回，就已经感受到了锦户温柔的吮吸，满满的酒气随着仓子的舌尖瞬间渡进锦户口中，又被他用潮湿的舌一下子全部推回来，耳边全是口水交融的声响。

仓子感觉到自己被湿润了的，已经不仅仅是口腔。

“如果我不穿的话，身体会变得非常敏感……可是好像穿上小亮的衣服，变得更敏感了呢……”  
“那是因为在我回来之前，仓子想着我自己做了吧？”锦户用下巴的方向挑眉向仓子示意了一下床头柜上她还没来得及收好的玩具：“是想着我吗？”  
她不知是羞还是恼，一下子缩进了被窝里。  
仓子知道他应该早就发现了，房内氤氲的酒气之中，还泛着她刻意喷在身上的他最常用的那支香水味，与她温热的体温混杂在一起，传出一股情色的气息。

锦户掀开被子轻轻摸了摸她的头，她正枕在他的腹部，是他最喜欢的头发湿湿的样子，宠溺的说了句：“再不出来的话，就要被闷死了，小坏蛋。”  
仓子用手顺了一下半湿的头发，“小亮洗了吗？”  
“早上回来之后洗了。”  
“不行，让我闻闻看。”  
她盯着包裹着巨物的内裤，隔着内裤轻轻咬了一口他的前端，被口水打湿的部分明显变得更巨大：“小亮摸了我之后都没有硬！”她故意娇嗔的望向他。  
锦户只是对着她笑了一下，而她从中间扯下他内裤的时候，还是被眼前完全挺立起来的状况吓到了，前端渗出了一滴透明的蜜，仓子用指腹刮下后在两指之间扯出丝来，用舌尖舔舐指尖后，微张刚刚被他吻肿的唇，将他的前部一口吸入。  
在锦户发出了低沉的“啊”声后，她轻轻用舌尖在顶部打着转，用唇部咬住前端，用力吸住直到顶部从唇间滑出，挤出“啵”的声响。  
锦户迅速将内裤褪到小腿下，揉着她湿软的发：“趴到中间来。”仓子也乖乖的到中间趴好，乳肉从背心领口前挤露了出来，吐舌对他微微笑了一下，而后将头发挽到耳后，一口将挺立吞下，用手指握住未能用嘴部包含著的部分，一边重复着吞吐的动作一边上下滑动着。  
锦户伸手抚摸她白嫩的乳房，用中指勾到粉嫩的前端：“仓子激凸了哦。”被刺激到的仓子一口抵到了根部，用力吸了一口，让他手上揉捏乳肉的动作更用力了些。  
“嗓子要被弄坏了……”仓子撒娇说着抬头看了一眼床头柜，上面还放着冰凉的一瓶酒。  
两个人几乎是同时伸手去拿床头柜上的东西。  
她拿起了酒，而他拿到了仿佛还留存着仓子体温的玩具。  
“还没喝够吗？”他问仓子，仓子笑而不语打开酒含了一口。  
锦户用拇指推开了开关，房间里满是微小震动的声响，用玩具抵到仓子大腿根部的时候，仓子轻轻抖了一下，震动顺着大腿根部向上滑动，令仓子感到浑身酥软的触觉攀爬而上，一直到抵在仓子小腹处，锦户停住手上的动作问她：“待会儿如果进来了的话，应该能顶到这个位置吧？”  
仓子嘴中含着冰凉的酒，要回答他的时候酒液从嘴角滑出一滴，又迅速伸出小小的舌尖一下子舔回口中，竖起食指翘起嘴唇对着锦户做了个“嘘~”的动作。  
她探着身子放回酒瓶，双乳赤裸裸展现在他的眼前，锦户用鼻尖蹭了蹭仓子的乳头，然后一口含住，用舌尖在乳晕环绕了一圈，吮吸住的同时，顺手将玩具塞入了她丝滑的内裤中，恰好刺激到肉珠的位置，仓子大腿根部一软，“嗯~”出了声，扶在床头上的另一只手差点没支撑住，乳肉恰好压在了锦户脸上。  
用乳房蹭了一下他的脸后，仓子弯着背向下缩回原来锦户两胯之间的位置，俯下身子，翘起了圆润的臀部，被刺激到而榨出的汁液浸湿了布料中间的一片，多到快顺着大腿根部滑了下来。  
她一边用手轻轻托住阴囊，一边猛地一口吞下巨物。冰凉的酒水混着她粘稠的口水，裹挟着从挺立顶部小口中缓缓吐出的回应物，伴随着仓子的吞吐与舌头的搅动，刺激感一直延伸到头皮。  
“啊……不行，快要……融化了……”他低沉而又沙哑的声音像一种催情剂，令仓子吞吐的动作愈发加快，每一次吞吐伴随着她“嗯~嗯~”的哼叫喘息，让锦户忍不住按着她的头让动作幅度更大了些。  
酒水由凉变暖，仓子坐起身，直起腰挺着胸，眼神暧昧的盯着他，然后故意吐了一下舌头仰头将口中的酒水吞咽了下去。  
锦户看着她白皙脖颈的轻微浮动，不禁也跟着咽了一口口水。  
“小亮……要进来吗？”仓子跨坐在他的腰间盯着他，隔着一层薄薄布料的下体在入口附近反复摩擦，来回挑逗着，丝滑又湿润的料子让锦户觉得自己好像稍微用力向上顶一下，就能顺着滑进她的身体。  
锦户双手托住她柔软的乳肉，乳房上细软的小绒毛已经被汗液浸湿了一点，揉捏后又顺着腰部滑下，握住她丰满臀部的同时身体用力往上顶。  
“啊~小亮……等一下……”仓子被吓得身子向上一缩，脸上满是委屈，大腿根部不由得夹紧，他被她娇羞的样子刺激得更向上顶了一些。  
“唔~小亮~不要~”  
“仓子不是想让我这样进去吗？”他故意装作一脸认真的样子。  
“这样进去的话，我会被玩坏的！”仓子说着脱下了上衣，锦户配合着为她脱下了早就沾满汁液的内裤。  
“现在可以这样进来了吗？”锦户像是憋笑着问她。  
“小亮故意的吗？”仓子俯下身，在他耳边吐了一口气，锦户叫出了声来，她的舌部绕过耳垂后在耳垂上轻轻咬了一口接着说：“现在的姿势进来的话，我会被痛死的吧。”  
“不管哦~明明是仓子先撩拨我的吧？”锦户刻意在她耳边回了一句，慢慢在仓子的边缘蹭了蹭。  
“小亮不要。”她摇晃着身子几乎是哀求着说出这句话，白嫩的乳房在他眼前抖动着。  
“仓子的下面可不是这么说的。”他伸手将中指探进仓子体内，仓子娇嗔的叫出来的同时内里又缩紧了一些。  
“不行…要被…被弄得乱七八糟的了…”她本来是双手撑在锦户头部两侧的，为了向后躲一点，直起了身子双臂向后撑在了锦户的大腿上，扭动着腰部，连带着下体抖动着。  
“仓子听到水声了吗？”锦户手指抽插的动作更快了些，她体内被榨出的汁液沾满了锦户的手指：“全部都是仓子淫荡的小穴流出来的。”  
她咬着下唇别过头去故意不看他：“啊~已经…支撑不住了~小亮不要这样…”  
他看着仓子大腿微微地抖动着，膝盖也同时向两侧滑动，胯下的角度变得越来越大，将手指慢慢抽了出来：“你看，全部湿透了。”说完把中指上的水抹在了仓子丰盈的下唇上。  
仓子瞪他一眼，刚才的戏弄另大腿根部一软，锦户巨大的挺立滑了进去。  
“啊~”两个人几乎是同时叫出声来。  
“嗯~小亮…进来了…”仓子仰起头娇喘着。  
“还只是前面一点点哦…”他说完又向上送了一下身子。  
“要被撕裂了……”仓子扭动腰肢的幅度变得更大了些，下体的花苞已将锦户吸入了一半，汁水浸润了锦户性器的全部，黏滑的附着在他下体的毛发上。  
她半眯着眼咬着牙慢慢向下试探，身下锦户闭着眼嘴唇微张一脸享受的样子：“小亮是不是在想别人，为什么闭着眼不看我！”  
“才没有！”他坐起身委屈的看着她，又怕她对突然改变的姿势不适应，双手扶住了她的双乳，仓子却被刺激到一下子完全坐了进去，内壁缩得更紧了些。  
“啊~小亮是故意的吧！”她扭动着身子大腿夹得更紧，肉珠在锦户小腹上不断摩挲着，搭在锦户脖颈后的手向上蹭到他脑后，将他的头环到自己胸前狠狠埋进去。  
他被眼前的巨乳闷到快喘不过气，伸出舌头舔了一口乳珠而后用牙齿轻轻咬了一下，仓子喘息着放开了双手。  
“啊~快没力气了…小亮在上面吧…”她双臂环上他的脖颈，胸部压在他胸前，在耳边轻吐着气。  
“好啊。”锦户用鼻子蹭着她的脸，回了一句。  
“那我出来了哦~”大腿忍不住的抖着，身子向上抬了一点。  
锦户脸上含着笑意没出声，待她向外抽出一点，用力身子又向上抵了一点。  
“小亮欺负人！”她撑着又向上拔出一点，却没想锦户又将整根巨物完全顶了进来，无论仓子如何向上滑动，他就是在仓子身体里一直不出来。  
“不要这样了~”见仓子噙着泪小声求饶，他一边认真又宠溺的说着好好好一边搂住了她，翻身将她压在了身下。  
锦户一只手扶起仓子的左腿，身体不断抽送，另一只手在她胸前揉捏着，用力吮吸过她的唇后用舌头在仓子口腔内用力的搅动着，激烈到牙齿快要磕出声响。  
身下仓子意乱神迷已经不知道刺激感究竟来自身体的哪一部分，被他的频率弄得只知道胡乱哼叫。  
“不行…快要去了…小亮…啊…”仓子僵直了身子，内壁不断收缩着，脸色比之前更红润了些，沾在睫毛上的不知是汗珠还是眼泪。  
“仓子……好紧啊……”锦户盯着身下的她忍不住叫出来，仓子却马上用一直手臂遮住了眼：“ 小亮不要看我了~”  
他还在享受着对方下体的抽搐，仓子就已经受不了了：“小亮，想要…快点…射在里面…”  
“我不要，我要多干你一会儿。”好不容易在平常跋扈的仓子面前占了上风，锦户小孩子一样故意一脸得意。  
“想要什么？”  
“小亮的…牛奶…”  
“射在哪里呢？”  
“里…里面…”  
“要说淫荡的小穴里面。”  
“啊！锦户亮你好烦！”  
仓子刚说完锦户又加大了身体抽送的幅度。  
“痛……”他不知道仓子又气又想求饶的表情究竟是真是假，还是停止了动作。  
“那就要听话啊……”锦户伸手摸了摸她的头，又向里面推进了一点。  
“要…小亮的牛奶…填满…淫荡的小穴…”仓子眼泪没忍住滑了出来，认真看着他。  
他用力地挺了进去，扶着仓子迎合着扭动的腰部，刻意蹭着仓子的敏感处使她不自觉分泌出更多汁水来。  
她被他的频率摩擦到又快要去了一次，顶起胯部让他更容易全部进去一些，锦户射在里面的时候感觉到了仓子又一次的缩紧。  
“等一下…被顶到奇怪的地方了…啊~要被小亮弄到没知觉了…”她看到锦户亮害羞又温柔的对她笑着，又轻轻在她耳边说着什么，仓子分不清这些究竟是他低声的耳语，还是窗外风吹树叶沙沙落下的声音，亦或是大片雪花飘落的簌簌声，好听到她耳朵发麻。  
待她从高潮带来的享受中回过神来，锦户依旧趴在她身上紧紧抱着她。  
“快下来啦~腿都软了。”仓子边说边轻轻锤着他。  
“嗯……”锦户把头闷进她的肩头，奶声奶气的说：“抱一会儿吧……”  
她也就任由他抱着，没一会儿锦户抽出身来，起身拿纸巾轻轻帮她擦干净，又把自己处理干净。从厕所回来的时候，仓子又已经睡着了。

难得周末。

他爬上床从背后抱住她，和她一起睡了。

 

也许是从前一天晚上开始就没吃饭饿的，仓子醒来稍微动了一下，锦户虽然没醒，却下意识的摸了摸她的头，然后手指顺着额头摸了摸鼻子，直到她唇边的那颗痣，再到嘴唇，接着手又搭在她的腰部，头在她背部蹭了蹭又继续睡了。

想到锦户会露出的那种受宠若惊的眼神，仓子决定怎么也不会告诉他自己难得等了他一夜，最后气急败坏的一个人跑去街角的酒馆喝酒，最后又被在街上冷到死只好一个人默默回来的事实。

从来都是他等着她的。

仓子牵住了锦户的手，然后慢慢的十指紧扣。  
“嗯？！怎么了？”他迷糊着撅起嘴，半眯着眼睛看了看握在一起的手。

“没怎么，就这样牵着手睡。对啦，待会儿起来吃烤吐司吧，就是你上次说的小时候在家吃的那种，你不要一个人在外面吃早饭了，你不是不喜欢一个人吃饭嘛，我买好材料了。”


End file.
